corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party Future/Corpse Party Future
Prologue Ayumi Shinozaki woke up in the middle of the night having one of the most terrible dreams she's had ever since the "death" of her friends and sister. She couldn't sleep and she was paranoid to close her eyes for even a second. Its been two years later and this year she will be turning 19. Everything has changed. Satoshi, the guy of her dreams was dating Naomi. She really couldn't believe it. She cried every night and day. Yoshiki Kishinuma always came to her aid even if she was the rudest human being alive. She didn't understand. She couldn't look at people the same without imaging them dying in a matter of seconds. She wanted to end everything. She had stalled for at least 10 minutes now until a certain hot headed, blonde, ex-delinquent showed up at her door. Chapter 1 Ayumi Shinozaki heard the knocks at least three times before she decided to answer it. Unknowingly, it was Yoshiki Kishinuma, the guy who had always came to her rescue, at the door of the Shinozaki residence. Normally Shinozaki would've shoved him away, but since she was so hurt inside from the past 2 years since she's had the terrible dream, she wanted his company, and admittedly needed his help. "Shinozaki I-" Yoshiki was caught off when he found himself desperately being pulled into the living room. He blushed a deep shade of red and he called her name in a hurried manner. "Gah! S-Shinozakiii!! What is this?! Why? are you doing this?" Yoshiki kind of liked it, but he thought it was inappropriate to think of such matters right now. "Kishinuma-Kun..I-I *sniff* Um.. well I am really happy to see you. You see, my life has been a wreck, even if all the dreams aren't real! I keep picturing Shinohara, Morishige, Suzumoto-san, AND Yui Sensei's death. To be quite frank, I'm really scared a-and..I-" Shinoazki kept babbling about her worst fears, and Kishinuma quite understood where she was coming from. He couldn't help but to smile and feel sorry for her. Was she really asking for help? "Shinozaki..." He looked away, he felt shameful he didn't know what to do at this point. He knew that she's had a rough time, with her nightmares and constant crying over Satoshi dating Naomi. In fact she was not alone. Seiko was sad as well but, she hid it really well. "I just can't believe that everything is crap now! Satoshi doesn't love me, my sister died in my nightmare, everyone died, and we were in this trapped school a-and, Satoshi loves Naomi!! I confessed my love for him and-and-.." Ayumi was still talking in her nonstop mode, trying to prevent herself from crying, she failed greatly though. Next thing Kishinuma knew was Ayumi's black hair on his chest. His white shirt was soaked in just two minutes. Yoshiki carried Ayumi to the couch and he let her sit and cry. He kept patting her back, and telling her that she deserves someone better than Satoshi. Although that was his friend, he greatly meant it. Ayumi usually told him to be quiet, and whenever he did touch her, she would think he's a pervert. But, this time is quite the opposite. Category:Story Page Category:Corpse Party Future